Kardai Shadison - Enter The First Peacemaker
by The King Of Herons
Summary: "When you know nothing of the struggle to survive, you have no right to claim that you are bringing justice down on someone lower than you. Once you have been In their shoes, you will understand them." – Kardai Shadison - Rated T for 13


One-Shot

OC: Kardai Shadison

Theme Song: Defy The Faith by Xenogenocide

* * *

Warning. Kardai is exceedingly powerful. I won't say why since it spoils the entire Peacekeeper Peacemaker storyline...

* * *

"When you know nothing of the struggle to survive, you have no right to claim that you are bringing justice down on someone lower than you. Once you have been In their shoes, you will understand them." – Kardai Shadison

* * *

A scream rang out, blood met gravel and steel met flesh in this final strike from a blood red blade. The crimson color thought to be stain withed blood was none other than the blade of a killer. A murderer to others, a hero to some, yet in the view of the heaven's, a traitor and Kin Slayer. The blade's pitch black hilt was grasped by a gold and blue gauntlet, yet one would never know these were the color's due to the black blood now sitting like an infernal stain upon the wearer's image for all eternity. The armored hand connected to a male with lustful green eyes like and endless rainforest while his long golden hair savagely grasped his form. Blood rained from the male's now dulled hair, matted down like sand after high tide. His shoulders broad as he stood taller than any other man in the world. His chest bare while his legs wore bloodied white leather pants that clung to him for dear life in a way. His body was scarred beyond human limit across his back and chest, signifying a long forgotten number of battles. His side revealed his ribs as a blade had slashed a wide section of his flesh from his body. The area burned over to stop the bleeding, the searing pain one must feel to perform such a deed to their own sole body.

His right left hand reached across his stomach to the right side of his rib cage were his bones were on display before a green light covered his body. His flesh began to sew itself back together as he took a step, gasping at the pain as he took another, forcing himself to fend off the pain to continue onward towards the war before him. White and green armored bodies fell as obsidian black knights and cavalry cut them down without mercy. He knew that somewhere in this sea of war that his ally stood fighting, yet he only knew that and nothing more. In the skies above, a black dragon mounted by a half-dragon child breathed the darkest flames upon the white army of Crimea while the child cast down those in green with the light of judgment. His green eyes scanned over both armies, taking in the battle as a white claymore flew downward at his right flank, crashing into the blade now in the blonde's right hand, drawn at extreme speeds to block the blow from a holy weapon. Pain flew through the blondes body as he pushed the attacks blade to the side with his own then delivered a mighty kick to the owner of the claymore's chest plate. The man in black armor was known by the blonde. The Black Knight, a man who could rival the King of Daien and four Rider Petrine. The blonde watched as the man skidded away, coming to a stop before taking a stance, a hand on his hip and a straight stand with a blade angled at his side. The blonde knew that stance and decided to use his own before charging. With a flying leap, he brought his red blade down on the Black Knight before he was knocked away, but not before throughing his axe he had drawn to block the blade from before at high speed. The Black Knight quickly brung up his blade, only for it to be crashed into with such force that altina herself could not have kept her stance.

The blade snapped, the three pieces flying as the Black Knight unsheathed his orange blade, only for a sword to quickly come into contact with it, edge on edge. The blonde's feral smile was angry as he delivered another kick while grabbing onto the chestplate's rim and lifting himself above to plant a kick were the helmet met the platebody. The Black Knight was knocked forward but quickly returned this onslaught with seven sharp holy energy beams that the blonde dodged all but two but jumping over. The first left a gash in his left side were his broken rib fell out from the chuck of flesh already missing as he ripped his axe out of the ground were it had impacted earlier as it shattered Alondite. His feral look was gone as the second slash cut his right eye in two while taking the socket out at well. The blonde male cried out before he dashed into the woods around himand the Black Knight. Even he knew that Peacemaker's could only take so much before death. His feet carried him as ech step brung him closer to his group. Yet, he never knew he would be saved by the man meant to kill him. There Velinda stood with an axe next to a girl in orange with purple hair. The two male's just stared at eachother until a voice spoke the blonde's name.

"Kardai…? What in the hell happened to you..?" The concern said enough as Kardai, the blonde male collapsed into the ground, his singed wounds no longer holding as blood left his body like a river. Hopefully, Velinda's magic could help him… but as his eyes closed he wondered, _Will I ever find my her?_


End file.
